


Wake Up

by chocoholicannanymous



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Gen, Magic Is a Thing, Timeline what's a timeline, ambiguous oc, idek where this came from or wanted to go
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-26
Updated: 2017-12-26
Packaged: 2019-02-22 01:11:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13155999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chocoholicannanymous/pseuds/chocoholicannanymous
Summary: There's no place Stiles hates more than hospitals. There's nothing that scares him more than the thought of losing his dad. Sitting next to a hospital bed, hoping his dad will wake up - and fearing he won't - there's nothing Stiles won't risk to change things.





	Wake Up

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I own nothing except an overactive imagination and way too many plotbunnies.  
> Also, don't ask me for a timestamp when it comes to this, because the only answer is "somewhere after I stopped watching and only have a partial clue because gifsets".

 

There is no place in Beacon Hills – probably not in the whole world – that Stiles hates more than the hospital. Ironically enough there's also no place he knows better. Not even the sheriff's station.

And now he's here again.

He's sitting next to a bed, again, with an unconscious parent in it – also again – waiting, praying for them to wake up.

He's been in this exact position too many times by now.

Scott tries to use that very fact to cheer him up, tries to make Stiles believe that everything will be okay, that his dad will wake up soon, fine, simply because he always has before.

But the thing is, even if Stiles hadn't had his faith in Scott shaken he still would have had a hard time believing his words. Because while all of that is true, and they've been lucky like that, it doesn't really help.

Because Stiles knows about luck, okay, and here's the thing: sooner or later luck always runs out. Always.

So yes, Stiles's dad has always come out of these situations okay before, has always been lucky, has always survived, healed without lasting problems. That just speaks of him using up a lot of of luck. Maybe all of it. It only makes it more plausible that this time... This time he won't.

And Stiles can't take that.

 

And so he prays, even though he lost all faith long ago, long before he learned that monsters were real – lost it in a room much like this one, in fact.

 

He's on his third day – night? Evening? Whatever – of vigil (as constant as they'll allow him) when the door opens and someone he doesn't recognize walks in. They aren't wearing scrubs, nor a sheriff's department uniform, and so Stiles is really confused as to what they're doing here, in his dad's room. Then paranoia – or is it really paranoia, ever, in Beacon Hills? Stiles kinda wants to argue not – hits.

His left hand steals into a pocket to grab a canister of wolf's-bane laced mace, while the right moves close to the knife he's got stashed under his dad's mattress. If this stranger is here to end the Stilinskis Stiles isn't going down easy. He might have, on his own, because he's that tired, but his dad? Stiles'll move heaven and earth for his dad, will kill and die for him. Has already done it.

The stranger smiles, and Stiles relaxes minutely as they – and he really can't get a read on their gender, which bugs him – don't set off his “spidey-sense”. Oh, he's still alert, just... They can shut the door behind them, and could probably even approach the bed, without triggering an attack. That's always good.

Still. They **do** ping his supernatural radar.

 

O---o--o---O

 

“Do you want to change this?”

It takes – or so Stiles feels – half of forever to understand what his visitor is saying. What they're offering.

A chance to change what's happened, to save his dad (to maybe save himself as well).

It's not time-travel apparently, instead something more like reaching back through time to find a safer point and restart – hoping for a better result.

He won't have his memories, or the knowledge he's amassed, just hints, and that's... Well. Not ideal.

“How do I know I won't just make the same mistakes over again?” _How do I know I won't make_ _ **worse**_ _mistakes?_ he means.

But honestly? He's going to try regardless. He has to try.

It's all he has left.

Even if it's all a trap, and he ends up dead, Stiles will try. Because he's out of options. Out of faith and hope. Because the writing is on the wall, and it says he's going to be an orphan soon.

Stiles can't watch another parent die.

He just can't.

And whoever his visitor is, they know it.

“What do I do?”

 

O---o--o---O

 

Stiles wakes up with his cheek painfully smashed into his keyboard, and grimaces as he feels the indents in his skin. _Fell asleep researching again, dammit_. He stumbles over to his bed, since it's still dark out, and is out again in seconds.

The next morning his head spins a bit, feels full, the way it tends to do when he's ended up on a particularly heavy research bender, and Stiles grumbles quietly. This is how it begins, he knows. A night spent researching one strange thing after another, jumping between rabbit holes on the 'net, and stuffing his brain full with weird facts he doesn't even subconsciously remember. And next thing he's writing a paper on the history of male circumcision for Econ. Or worse.

His browser history doesn't show anything strange though – which is strange in itself – and none of his memory-jogging tricks turn up anything. There's nothing, and that's kinda terrifying, since it's beginning to look like he blacked out for no reason.

The next day he gets handed back a pop quiz with a big “not funny” written in red across it, next to his name. Well, next to where his name should be. Because it doesn't say Stiles Stilinski, or any variation thereof. Instead it says Noshiko Yukimura.

Stiles has no idea where that name came from.

That night he dreams of a falling tree surrounded by lightning bugs, and he wakes up with wet cheeks and an aching lump in his stomach. The dream repeats itself for the next three nights.

Finally Stiles types the strange name (that he's ended up writing on two more pop quizzes, and in four different places in an essay) into a search engine, fully expecting to get either nothing or a game character bio. He gets one hit, a phone number.

He picks up the phone and puts it down at least a dozen times before punching in the number, glaring at everything meanwhile. When he gets voice mail it's just, you know, whatever. Bad freaking karma or something. He still leaves a message.

 

O---o--o---O

 

That night he dreams about making first line, and Lydia Martin cheering for him.

 

 

O---o--o---O

 

“Hi, can I help you?”

The woman outside their door is Asian and looks about his dad's age, and Stiles has no idea who she could be or what she's doing here. Except for disturbing his and Scott's “yay we’re on Christmas break” celebratory gaming session that is.

“My name is Noshiko Yukimura. You left me a voice mail a week ago?”

Stiles stares blankly at her for a few seconds before her words register, and then he flails, blushing. Yeah, **that** message... The one that made him sound like a prime candidate for Eichen House...

“I just wanted to thank you. As strange as it may sound, your message really helped me a lot. It reminded me of some very important things I'd forgotten to check up on. I owe you.”

“Ah, no, I'm just happy if I could help. And, you know, that I apparently haven't completely lost it. So, you're welcome, I guess.”

It's not until Noshiko reaches the end of the Stilinski driveway that Stiles notices she's not alone. He stares, blinks, stares some more and when they get into their car he turns around to face a bemused Scott.

“Dude! Do you know who that was? That was Laura Hale!”

 

 

 

~The End ~

 


End file.
